Reencontro de Natal
by Lundeen
Summary: Draco e Ginny, trouxas, se reencontram após dois anos quase sem notícias. O amor que nunca havia morrido da ruiva aflora novamente. Short-fic bobinha, calma e sem muitas emoções.


**1.** Reencontro de Draco e Ginny, trouxas.  
**2.** Ida à Toca.  
**3.** Short-fic sem muitas emoções.

* * *

A rua estava movimentada como sempre, naquela época de Natal. Pessoas para um lado e para o outro, carregando sacolas e mais sacolas de presentes. Ninguém que passasse por aquele centro comercial poderia sair sem comprar pelo menos uma lembrancinha. Todas as lojas pareciam lugares perfeitos para se adquirir presentes.

Ginny Weasley, no entanto, estava em frente a uma loja cuja vitrine era chamativa, com o letreiro roxo e vermelho, e cheia de produtos estranhos a uma pessoa comum. A jovem parecia impaciente, mexendo constantemente em seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados. Mordia o lábio inferior à medida que o tempo ia passando. Olhava de um lado para o outro, provavelmente à espera de alguém.

De repente sorriu, ao localizar uma cabeça loira, quase branca, no meio dos passantes. Abanou a mão para que a pessoa percebesse que ela ali estava. Mas seria difícil a qualquer um não prestar atenção à vitrine da loja, quanto mais à ruiva que se encontrava parada em frente a essa. A pessoa, que logo se revelou um belo homem com um porte arrogante, logo localizou a garota.

— Draco! — ela exclamou, aproximou-se e o abraçou forte. O loiro deixou a pasta que carregava cair no chão, surpreso. — Quanto tempo! — disse, afastando-se um pouco. — Eu... bem, você mudou. ― Observou o porte alto e magro do homem elegante à sua frente, o rosto anguloso, com um nariz aristocrático e seus profundos olhos azul-claro. Sua expressão estava muito mais madura que da última vez que o vira, mas algo continuava igual em essência.

Ele sorriu calorosa e ao mesmo tempo timidamente, apanhando a pasta no chão.

— Acho que devo dizer o mesmo de você. Aliás, bela propaganda da loja dos seus irmãos você está me fazendo — acrescentou, observando os produtos mais notórios: kits mata-aula e enfeites psicodélicos. — Como estão Fred e George?

— Muito bem, Draco. Acho que eles gostariam de ver você. Por que não vamos até a...

— Eu adoraria ― interrompeu-a ele ―, mas hoje ainda tenho uma reunião aqui em Londres. Pode ser durante a semana? Prometo que não vou deixá-la esperando — assegurou.

Ginny sorriu, sentindo o braço direito dele em volta de sua cintura enquanto caminhavam pela rua. Havia muito tempo que não sabia o que era um contato com o homem a seu lado, e muito menos como era ter uma espécie de amizade colorida com ele.

— Como foram as coisas lá na Cornualha?

— Ah, chatas como sempre — disse, com expressão fatigada. — Me encontrei com Gui algumas vezes. Mas, fora isso, só reuniões e reuniões e processos.

— Sério? E como o Gui está? Faz tempo que não me telefona...

— Muito bem, e com saudades da irmãzinha.

Ginny resmungou, torcendo o nariz.

— Ele e sua mania de achar que eu sempre serei a "irmãzinha" dele. Eu cresci, sabia?

— Não diga isso para mim, diga a ele!

— Mas o senhor bem que poderia ter lembrado desse fato, não, Sr. Draco Malfoy? — perguntou, brincalhona.

— Não... Porque eu mesmo havia esquecido. Quando eu fui embora daqui, você ainda era uma "inha", se lembra? Mas agora... ― completou, observando-a de cima a baixo com olhar apreciativo. Não tinha nada a reclamar da forma como seus seios se pronunciavam pelo que podia ver sob o casaco de lã, muito menos sobre a curva madura de sua cintura e suas esbeltas pernas.

— Agora o quê, seu safado? Já sei! Agora você vai é me pagar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue! — exclamou, empurrando-o para a sorveteria, aproveitando que já estavam em frente a ela.

Draco foi ao balcão e pediu uma casquinha de baunilha para Ginny. Depois de pagá-la, foi até ela, que já estava sentada num banquinho em frente à sorveteria.

— Espero que esse ainda seja seu sabor preferido — disse, entregando-lhe o sorvete.

— Bem, depois de dois anos e meio, uma casquinha é o mínimo que você me deve!

— Oh, sim? E o que é o máximo?

A ruiva enrubesceu, mas nada disse. Como expressar os tantos pensamentos que cruzaram sua mente? O que aquele homem em sua frente lhe devia, sentimentalmente falando, ultrapassava qualquer palavra.

Ela devorou a casquinha rapidamente e, quando Draco viu, já estava na metade.

— Cuidado — ele brincou.

— Bobo — Ginny respondeu, tirando um pedaço da casquinha. — Quer?

— Não, obrigado.

— Você sempre cortando os baratos alheios, né, Draco? — perguntou, zombeteira.

Logo a garota terminou a casquinha, jogando o guardanapo fora. Olhou para Draco e sorriu. Ele retribuiu com um olhar trocista.

— Ei, tá sujo — disse, apontando o canto da boca da ruiva.

— Saiu? ― Ginny passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios.

— Não, é mais pro canto...

— Já saiu? — indagou, passando novamente a língua no canto da boca.

— Na verdade, ainda está sujo.

— E agora? Onde é?

— Hmm, bem aqui, ó — murmurou, unindo a boca à dela e fazendo o que gostaria que fosse feito havia bastante tempo.

E, depois do que pareceram anos de festas de borboletas no estômago de Ginny, ele se separou, olhando-a bem nos olhos. Ela o agraciou com seu sorriso.

― Eu sentia falta disso ― o homem disse, beijando o nariz dela. ― E como...

― Não mais do que eu. E aposto que lá na Cornualha você saiu com outras mulheres ― concluiu como quem não queria nada, expressando um ciúme e insegurança havia muito guardado em seu peito.

― Na verdade, Srta. Ginevra Weasley, eu não saí com nem uma única mulher. A Cornualha é mais pacata do que você imagina.

― Me engane que eu gosto, Draco. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora...

O loiro olhou para o grande relógio na parede da sorveteria. Espantou-se. Deu um demorado beijo na ruiva. Ao se separarem, ambos tinham largos sorrisos.

― Já são duas e meia. Tenho que chegar no escritório às três ― ele anunciou, fazendo com que o sorriso de Ginny murchasse.

― E quem é o maluco de fazer uma reunião faltando um dia para o Natal?

― O dono da empresa, que tal? ― ironizou. ― Vamos, eu te levo até sua casa.

Os dois se levantaram, e Draco a guiou até seu carro, que estava estacionado na rua ao lado. Os dois entraram, e Ginny recostou sua cabeça contra o banco. Estava um pouco atordoada com o reencontro e os tão sonhados beijos. E mal tivera tempo para matar as saudades de Draco.

Rapidamente viu se aproximarem da casa em que morava, não muito distante do famoso Beco Diagonal, e percebeu que não queria se despedir do loiro a seu lado. Não mais.

Ele abriu a porta para que ela saísse, como um perfeito cavalheiro que era. Os dois foram até a entrada da pequena casa da ruiva, parando em frente aos degraus enfeitados com pequenos vasos de flores.

― Não quer entrar? É rápido ― sugeriu num tom que dizia que a visita não seria nem um pouco rápida.

― Desculpa, Gin, não vai dar dessa vez ― respondeu com o rosto triste. ― Bem, amanhã estou livre.

― Também, véspera de Natal!

― Ora, é meu trabalho... Então, tem algum plano para mim? ― perguntou como quem não quer nada.

― Você pode vir aqui? ― Ele confirmou. ― Então traga presentes. Vamos passar o Natal na casa dos meus pais.

― Está brincando que quer que eu compre presentes para uma família toda em menos de...

― Ok, certo ― interrompeu-o, rindo. ― Pode aparecer sem presentes, acho que eles não vão ligar... Digo, depois de dois anos sem notícias suas...

― Mentira, eu liguei pra vocês. Poucas vezes, mas liguei.

― Sei ― a ruiva o cortou, inconformada, mas deixaria esse assunto para depois. ― Certo. Bem... eu espero você... amanhã.

Draco se aproximou, e as borboletas dentro de Ginny voltaram a dar uma festa ao beijá-lo intensamente.

― Acorde cedo, pois estarei aqui às nove ― avisou e, sem mais palavras, foi até o carro.

E assim eram as despedidas de Draco Malfoy. Simples e rápidas. Mas inesquecíveis.

* * *

A ruiva sentou-se no sofá e suspirou. Nove e meia. Draco deveria ter chegado havia meia hora. Por que ainda acreditava nele? Sabia de sua natureza. Dois anos atrás, ao se despedir dela um dia antes da viagem à Cornualha, sentados embaixo de sua árvore preferida, ele havia lhe prometido que a levaria com ele após um tempo. O tempo passou, as notícias se tornaram escassas e só o que havia restado era a saudade e as poucas informações que tinha dele por meio de seu irmão. No entanto, nunca deixou de esperar o dia em que _seu_ loiro retornaria e a levaria com ele; prometera-se que não deixaria nenhuma oportunidade passar.

― _Meu _loiro? ― perguntou-se, espantada com sua mente. ― Se fosse meu, eu teria ao menos um anel em meu dedo. Ou da esquerda, como preferir...

Olhou para as mãos. Não era pequena, mas não era enorme. Tinha dedos finos e não usava anéis. Esperava usá-los um dia. Ou melhor, _o _anel.

Encostou sua cabeça numa almofada verde do sofá. Ele não viria. Preferira mentir no dia anterior a dizer que não gostaria de encontrá-la novamente, como sempre... Mas e aqueles beijos? E a atitude carinhosa que ele havia assumido? Draco não costumava mentir quanto aos seus sentimentos.

Então ouviu um barulho vindo de fora da casa. Depois, a campainha. Era ele! Correu até a porta, abriu-a e o viu segurando desajeitadamente um embrulho. Tinha a expressão de uma criança que sabia que havia feito algo errado.

― Draco! ― ela exclamou, abraçando-o. Deu-lhe um singelo beijo na bochecha. ― Você está atrasado. Vamos, entre.

Se dirigiram para o sofá, e Ginny indicou que ele se sentasse.

― Quer alguma coisa?

― Um copo d'água.

A ruiva logo trouxe o copo. Estava ansiosa. Algo lhe dizia que aquele embrulho que estava, naquele momento, no chão de sua sala, ao lado do sofá, era para ela.

― E então? Por que a demora? Ah, não quero saber, não interessa, você está aqui ― Ginny disparou. Não conseguiu esconder o tom de ansiedade. ― Hmm... Preparado para passar o Natal com a família Weasley? Este ano vai estar cheio, com você, o Gui, Harry...

― _Ele_ vai? ― Draco a interrompeu com uma cara feia.

― Vai, claro. Todos os anos ele vai.

― Não gosto dele ― declarou solenemente.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Desde que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, melhor amigo de seu irmão Ronald, foram apresentados, doze anos antes, certa animosidade surgiu entre os dois. Os motivos certamente eram desconhecidos à ruiva (afinal, não poderia ter a ver com a paixonite que nutrira pelo menino Potter por alguns anos, poderia?), porém sempre que podia o loiro expressava seu desgosto quanto ao outro.

― Coitado, o Harry nunca te fez nada, fez?

― Isso, defenda-o, vai...

― Ah, para, Draco! ― exclamou, batendo de leve no braço dele.

O loiro ficou emburrado. Ginny riu e o beijou.

― Pensei que você não viesse ― disse, se separando dele.

― Mas eu vim, não vim? ― disse arrogantemente. Não foi uma resposta satisfatória, mas Ginny iria aceitá-la por enquanto.

Beijaram-se mais um pouco no sofá. Draco logo tomou a iniciativa:

― Onde é o seu quarto?

― Deixa que eu te mostro...

* * *

Draco e Ginny estavam em frente à Toca ― nome carinhosamente dado à casa da família Weasley. O loiro estacionara o carro em frente. Não tinha coragem de usar a garagem do Sr. Weasley, afinal não sabia qual seria a reação de todos ao vê-lo. Depois de dois anos sem dar muitas notícias, talvez o achassem um mal-agradecido. Pelo menos essa era a opinião de Draco. Já Ginny achava que todos adorariam rever o primo distante, ainda mais numa ocasião tão especial, o Natal.

Em frente à casa um tanto torta e que parecia que cairia a qualquer instante – aspecto intensificado pela escuridão –, Draco não tinha coragem de dar nenhum passo. A ruiva respeitou seu receio. Entendia como ele se sentia. Também estava ansiosa para saber como a família reagiria quando os vissem como namorados. _Certo, ainda não recebi nenhum pedido, entretanto estamos agindo oficialmente como um casal, não é?_, pensou, apertando a mão dele junto à sua. Esperava que Draco compartilhasse do mesmo pensamento.

Olhou para o homem a seu lado carinhosamente.

― Vamos... Tenho certeza de que eles adorarão ver você ― murmurou, adivinhando os pensamentos de Draco.

Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar andando até chegar a uma porta de madeira velha e gasta. Tocou a campainha, temeroso. Logo a porta foi atendida por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Molly Weasley, a Sra. Weasley, mãe de Ginny.

― Filha! ― exclamou abraçando a mais nova. ― Quanto tempo você não aparece aqui, Gininha, isso não é coisa que se faça! E, vejamos... ― A senhora rechonchuda e de aparência bondosa olhou duas vezes para o loiro de rosto fino e olhos azuis. ― Draco? ― perguntou, incrédula.

― Eu mesmo, Sra. Weasley.

A senhora não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um abraço apertado no homem.

― Dois anos, não é, mocinho? Você vai nos explicar muito bem por que não mandou nem ao menos uma carta durante esse tempo todo! Só sabemos que você ainda estava vivo porque alguém nos dava notícia! ― ralhou, nem um pouco severa. ― Agora entre, tenho certeza de que ficarão contentes em vê–lo!

E a exclamação não poderia ter sido mais verdadeira. Todos os Weasley presentes não só adoraram ver Draco como quiseram saber detalhadamente por que ele andara tão sumido por todo esse tempo. O jovem logo se viu sentado num dos sofás entre os presentes narrando suas experiências no país estrangeiro.

― ... e, bem, os negócios na Cornualha acabaram com meu tempo livre, simplesmente ― terminou o monólogo para a família com um pequeno sorriso.

― Mesmo assim, uma notícia não cairia mal! ― Molly insistiu. Era óbvio que adorava o loiro.

― Concordo, mamãe ― disse Ginny, olhando fixamente para Draco. Esperava que ele tivesse tomado alguma iniciativa de contar à sua família o que estava havendo entre eles, mas até então nada. Assim que entraram na casa minutos antes suas mãos não haviam se encontrado, bem como seus olhares.

Depois disso, os outros irmãos se sentiram mais à vontade para contar o que havia acontecido nos dois anos de ausência de Draco. Ron, o mais novo e que sempre fora alvo de implicâncias da parte de Draco, parecia ter esquecido algumas rixas do passado e contava alegremente como tinha sido ruim até achar um emprego que prestasse – agora trabalhava num jornal local, O Profeta Diário, para a sessão de esportes. Depois os gêmeos contaram como a loja havia progredido; Percy falou sobre suas conquistas no mercado; e Carlinhos, sobre suas experiências veterinárias.

― Hoje, pelo menos, você veio. Parece até que você e Gui combinaram! ― a Sra. Weasley exclamou num certo ponto do jantar. ― Você veio, e ele teve que ficar na Cornualha para resolver uns negócios no banco onde ele trabalha.

― O Gringotes andou passando por uns problemas ultimamente ― esclareceu Draco, e Molly soltou algo como "Como se ele não pudesse dar um tempinho para visitar os pais no Natal!". ― Mas talvez ele esteja aqui antes do começo do ano.

A Sra. Weasley pareceu mais contente depois dessa afirmação. A única que não estava nada feliz era Ginny: já estavam lá havia horas, e nada! Pelo contrário, Draco até mesmo se afastara mais dela. Se pudesse fazer mágica, diria três palavras especiais e a cabeça do loiro sairia voando por Ottery St. Catchpole! Mas isso não seria bastante. Ai de Draco Malfoy se ousasse a procurar para uns beijos ou algo mais, como no dia anterior; diria não e bateria a porta na cara dele!

Resmungou alto, e os únicos que pareceram notar foram Draco, que finalmente tomou a iniciativa de olhá-la, e o Sr. Weasley.

― O que se passa, Ginny? ― perguntou o senhor calvo calmamente para a filha. ― Você está com essa carinha emburrada há um tempo. Algo errado?

― Não, nada, pai ― respondeu, tentando dar um sorriso forçado, queimando por dentro.

O olhar do pai não deixou dúvidas de que ele não havia acreditado em uma única palavra, entretanto Ginny não estava se importando muito com isso.

O relógio soou avisando que já era meia-noite. Hora dos presentes. Todos foram até a árvore de Natal, animados. Nesse momento pareceram crianças à espera de brinquedos.

― Tem momento mais legal que esse? ― Ron deixou escapar, e suas orelhas coraram depois que virou alvo da atenção da família e do olhar de zombaria dos gêmeos. Pegou um pacote endereçado a ele. ― Uau, valeu, Carlinhos! ― exclamou para o irmão mais velho, olhando para o relógio de ouro.

Ginny abriu seus pacotes, agradeceu a quem devia e voltou a se sentar no sofazinho perto da lareira, como estava antes. Observando atentamente o livro de poesias que seu pai lhe dera, não percebeu que Draco se sentara ao seu lado, somente quanto um braço enlaçou sua cintura. Olhou-o, curiosa e aborrecida, já que o loiro não havia se dirigido a ela até então.

― Acho que só está faltando um presente ― murmurou no pé do ouvido dela. A ruiva sentiu arrepios.

― Sim? Seria o seu? ― fez-se de desentendida.

― É claro.

Entregou-lhe a sacola que vira mais cedo em sua casa, e Ginny percebeu que não havia se enganado. Viu uma caixa de chocolates. _Nossa_, pensou ironicamente,_ os anos na Cornualha o tornaram muito mais criativo_.

― Ah... obrigada ― disse, um muito decepcionada. Esperava mais de Draco, bem mais.

― Não, não, você se esqueceu de uma coisa... ― Buscou no fundo da sacola uma caixinha. Tirou de dentro dela um anel, muito bonito, por sinal. ― Não é um pedido de casamento ― ele esclareceu. ― Um dia talvez seja ― sussurrou mais para si mesmo. ― Quer ser minha namorada oficial?

Os olhos de Ginny marejaram de felicidade, todo o aborrecimento por supostamente ter sido ignorada indo embora. Mas não perdeu a oportunidade:

― "Oficial", Draco? Isso quer dizer que você tem outras?

― Não, sua idiota ― ele disse, com as bochechas levemente rosadas. ― Você entendeu!

― Aceito, sim... ― murmurou, puxando-o antes de mais nada para um beijo.

Naquele momento perceberam que a família inteira havia parado para observar, chocada. Também notou que os Weasley jamais imaginariam a cena que estava acontecendo. Contudo, nada nunca lhe parecera tão certo. Toda a distância, a falta de notícias, o reencontro repentino e as emoções conflitantes vividas nas últimas horas sumiram diante de uma intensa felicidade.

Se Draco teria em breve que voltar para a Cornualha? Com certeza. Porém, como namorada oficial de Draco Malfoy, acabaria por ir junto. E nunca mais voltariam a ficar separados por tanto tempo.

* * *

**Nota final da autora:** Eu sei, é uma short-fic curta e bobinha, que eu escrevi aos 14 anos e só tive a coragem e decência de dar uns retoques finais e publicá-la _hoje._ Lendo-a e corrigindo-a, tive a maior vontade de escrever uma pequena continuação. Quem sabe? :)


End file.
